


Firefly

by Kaykay0805



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Just read cause my summaries are bad and nobody ever reads my stories anyways so if nobody reads this I won’t be surprised...that was depressing please keep scrolling
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> First Love, Simon fic...

“Are we there yet?” Simon asks once again as he looked around even though he knew it wouldn’t change anything. Simon was sitting in the passengers seat of Bram’s car as they drove to a secret location, with a blindfold over his eyes. 

“No closer than when you asked a few seconds ago Si.” Bram replied sarcastically. Simon crosses his arms and they both know he would have rolled his eyes if he could. A few more minutes passed and Bram stopped the car, putting it in park before opening his door. He got out of the car and helped Simon our since he wasn’t allowed to take the blind fold off yet. 

He closed both doors and locked the car leading Simon down a small hill. “Bram are you trying to kill me? This is suspicious and I hope you know I’ll haunt you forever if you're trying to kill me.” Simon said as he held his arms or in front of him trying to figure out where he was. He could hear little crickets so he knew it was close to night time (but he could see a few colors shining through) and they were in a nature filled place but he couldn’t figure out where. 

“It’s okay, I’m not trying to kill you.” Bram said softly. He spun Simon around a few times making the man whimper softly scare dog losing his balance. Bram slowly slipped the blindfold off the man’s eyes and Simon blinked a second before looking around. There were a bunch of fireflies flying around them and Simon stared in awe before trying to catch a few of them. 

“Bram, look I caught one.” Simon said softly as he held the small bug in his hands. He turned toward his boyfriend and his eyes widened when he saw the man on one knee holding a small box in his hand. Simon let the small bug go as he stared at the other man in shock. 

“Simon-“

“Yes.” The blonde said. 

“But you didn’t let me finish.” 

“My answer is still yes.” Simon said excitedly. 

“But I have to ask you first Si.”

“Ok, ok go ahead.” 

“Simon-“

“Yes.” 

“Screw it.” Bram said standing up. He slipped the ring onto the other mans finger and Simon laughed jumping into his fiancè’s arms. They stood there for a second before Simon pulled away from from the other man saying “Just to be clear you're not gonna kill me?” 

“No Si, I didn’t bring you here to kill you.” 

Simon laughed and said “Good, just checking.” Before pulling the other man into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while as the sun continued to set over the mountains.


End file.
